1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method the liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, is a display device that applies voltage to an electrode to rearrange liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer so that the amount of light transmitted may be adjusted.
The liquid crystal display has an advantage of having relatively small thickness, but has a drawback in that side visibility is lower compared with front visibility. In order to overcome the drawback, various types of liquid crystal arrangement and driving methods are being developed. As a means for implementing a wide viewing angle, a liquid crystal display in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on a single substrate has attracted attention.
Since common electrodes receive common voltage while being connected to each other across a plurality of pixel areas of a liquid crystal display, a signal delay may occur. When the common electrode is disposed on a data line, a signal delay of common voltage applied to the common electrode may be caused by electromagnetic interference due to data voltage being applied to the data line. When the signal delay of common voltage occurs, it is difficult to display a desired gray at each pixel, and the display quality deteriorates. Additionally, when a thickness of an insulating layer disposed beneath the common electrode is increased, electromagnetic interference of data voltage applied to the data line may be reduced. However, the intensity of an electric field between the common electrode and a pixel electrode overlapping the common electrode decreases, and data voltage required to drive liquid crystal molecules increases.
An upper panel and a lower panel of the liquid crystal display are supported by a spacer disposed between the two panels to maintain a cell gap. In order to prevent light leakage from occurring due to the spacer, the spacer is covered with an opaque member. Additionally, the higher the spacer is, the wider the spacer is. As the height of the spacer is increased, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display is reduced by the opaque member for covering the spacer.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and the information disclosed may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.